Kisah dari Negeri Antah Berantah nun Jauh
by toma QED
Summary: Dongeng dua insan itu selalu diteruskan dari jaman dulu, mengalami perubahan dan tambahan sana sini, tapi selalu tetap ada. Dan kini saatnya cerita itu diteruskan lagi... RoyxRiza


**Kisah dari Negeri Antah Berantah nun Jauh**

warning : Fluff & Fluff & **FLUUUUFF !! **Sudah kuperingati, chapter ini isinya FLUUUUFF !!

--

Pada suatu hari -oh, suatu malam, sebenarnya, hanya saja karena setiap dongeng selalu dimulai dengan mantera _Pada suatu hari di sebuah negeri antah berantah yang jauh dari sini, hiduplah seorang putri yang bernama..._maka, sesuai dengan ketentuan yang berlaku, dimulailah dongeng ini dengan pada suatu hari.

Mari kita teruskan.

--

Pada suatu malam, sebagaimana kisah dongeng selalu dimulai dengan _pada suatu..._kisah mereka juga dimulai dengan _pada suatu, _tepatnya malam, karena hanya pada malam harilah lelaki itu dapat sembunyi-sembunyi menyeludup ke dalam tenda wanitanya dan mencari kehangatan di sana. Tapi itu cerita lama.

Sesungguhnya kisah mereka tidak pernah mengalami stagnansi. Tidak berpola tetap. Tidak distingtif. Karena itulah yang mereka inginkan. Terisolir dari pengetahuan orang. Jauh, tersendiri, dalam dunia buatan mereka berdua.

Maka itu tidak pernah ada yang dapat mengisahkan cerita keduanya dengan tepat. Lagipula cerita ini hanya diturunkan dari mulut ke mulut, dan telah berhasil melampaui cobaan waktu dan pergantian generasi.

Tidak mengapa.

Cerita ini harus tetap mengalir hingga suatu hari alirannya menyapa lautan kembali.

--

Malam itu terang dan tidak berkabut. Berangin -sedikit.

Dua sosok bayangan kelam nampak dari kejauhan, setengah berlari menyusuri gunung-gunung pasir tanpa batas itu. Manusiakah ? Atau binatang gurun lainnya yang biasa berkeliaran di tengah malam ?

Seseorang dari kejauhan dengan teropongnya yang memperhatikan ini melengkungkan bibirnya.

"Ada apa, Kapten ?"

Ah... berisiknya anak buah.

"Tidak. Tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang dapat mengancam keamanan. Teruskan berjaga."

Tidak. Tidak ada hal mencurigakan yang dapat mengancam keamanan, tapi ada hal yang perlu dia klarifikasi nantinya.

Oh, sungguh, mengapa senyam-senyum bodohnya itu tidak dapat mereda ?

--

Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki bayangan akan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Menurut kebiasaannya, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya mereka tetap berada di dalam tenda mereka, saling meneguk anggur dari botol-botol beling kusam yang telah tersimpan lama dan akhirnya ambruk di atas satu sama lain.

Malam ini mereka berlari, bukannya menanjak.

Mustang menarik lengannya ke luar tenda dan mereka berlari tanpa arah dibawah terpaan sinar bulan purnama, menyusur pasir ditengah-tengah kekosongan mutlak selain pasir itu sendiri yang berada dalam kelimpahan.

Cukup jauh dari kumpulan perkemahan militer, mereka berhenti. Gundukan pasir itu posisinya sedikit lebih tinggi dari sekitarannya. Mustang menghempaskan dirinya di atas pasir dan menepuk-nepuk pasir di sisinya.

Hawkeye duduk di sana.

Angin malam berhembus menerbangkan juntaian rambut wanita itu. Kesepian mengalir bersamaan dengan itu.

Bulannya bulat, penuh, matang. Terang benderang, menyisakan siluet-siluet gelap panjang dibelakang tubuh mereka.

Mustang mengambil tangannya dan membiarkan momen itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin diucapkan. Terlalu banyak argumentasi, penyangkalan, berkelit-kelit dan amat rapuh.

Terlalu sedikit waktu yang mereka miliki.

(Adapun waktu yang banyak mereka lalui dihabiskan dengan tindakan, bukan perkataan.)

Seseorang harus memulai sesuatu sebelum semuanya berakhir sama seperti yang biasa-biasanya.

Mustang memutuskan untuk menjadi seseorang itu.

"Bulannya...bagus."

"...iya"

"terang."

"...hm..hm.."

"penuh..."

"... bulan purnama."

"..ya."

Oh, sial. Tentunya bukan percakapan seperti ini yang dia harapkan sebelumnya. Dia meremas tangannya dan hal itu membuat wanita di sampingnya menyipitkan matanya. Mustang mengendurkan genggamannya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang ?"

(Dia tahu kalau itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh daripada percakapan iklim dan cuaca semata. Tapi berada di dalam perang untuk jangka lama telah menghimpit otaknya. Dia melupakan hari dan tanggal. Dia bahkan tidak pasti apakah hari ulang tahunnya sudah lewat atau belum. Segala sesuatu hanya berlalu bagaikan bayang-bayang samar di dalam air. Berulang-ulang dan berulang-ulang, hingga dia muak dan sesak hingga hampir tidak dapat bernafas.)

"Enam belas."

Kesadaran mengejutkannya akan betapa mudanya, namun betapa dewasanya juga dia terlihat.

"Sembilan belas... atau dua puluh. Terserah."

"Sembilan belas."

Mustang mengangguk. "Aku terlihat muda kalau begitu, eh?"

"Ulang tahunmu masih ada beberapa minggu."

"Waw. Kau tahu tanggalan."

Kejanggalan menguasai atmosfir diantara mereka. Heran bagaimana hal yang seperti itu dapat diatasi ketika mereka berada di atas satu sama lain di balik kain karung cokelat kusam sebagai penutup mereka.

Ditengah-tengah kerikuhan itu, ia mengelus tangan dingin yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Seolah tangan itulah tangan yang terjulurkan kepadanya ketika dia berada di dalam kesesakkan. Tangan yang menjadi tempat pelariannya ketika dia hampir tenggelam dalam frustrasi dan depresi.

Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Dia melepaskan sebuah kecupan ke atasnya.

Saat demi saat berlalu tanpa terhitung.

Hawkeye dengan santai kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas bahu datar yang kuat itu. Tatapannya tidak terlepas daripada bulan putih bundar yang cahayanya terang benderang menerpa muka mereka. Rasa terdeskriminasi pun muncul. Seolah-olah mereka berada di tengah-tengah lampu sorot dalam sebuah pertunjukkan drama di mana alam sekitaran merekalah yang menjadi penyaksi mereka. Setiap geseran yang dia lakukan jadi terasa vulgar ketika pasir-pasir itu menatapinya dengan malu-malu.

Biar bagaimana pun, dia tidak ingin memindahkan posisi tubuhnya. Di sini, dalam rangkulannya yang hangat, dia merasakan kedamaian.

Hawkeye tersentak ketika jari Mustang menyusuri lengannya. Dirinya ditarik mendekat oleh sebuah tangan yang melingar di sekitar pinggulnya. Hawkeye mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan kecupan hantu di pipinya.

Mustang melengkungkan bibirnya. Dia kemudian menempelkan ujung hidungnya di atas hidung Hawkeye, membuat wanita itu tertawa geli sendiri bak gaya seorang gadis belia di sekolah menengah. Mustang melakukannya sekali lagi, kali ini seperti gaya seekor anak anjing manja yang sedang menyapa majikannya. Hawkeye tersenyum sambil cekikikkan.

Dia menyentil ujung hidungnya. Tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk meremas pipinya yang dulu amat tembam. Sekarang, ketika dia menyentuh pipinya, tangannya dapat merasakan rahang dan tulang yang keras di bawah balutan kulit dan sedikit daging.

Dia menyekanya pelan, seolah dia sedang menyeka titisan air mata tidak terlihat yang mengalir di sana.

Hawkeye menciumnya sesudah itu.

Ciumannya, menurut Mustang, merepresentasikan sebuah cinta yang murni. Lidahnya tidak dapat mengecap adanya hawa nafsu ketika bibir lembut itu menyatu dan bergesekkan dengan bibirnya.

Mustang memejamkan matanya.

Dia ingin merasakan manisnya kecupan itu melalui seluruh inderanya. Dari hembusan angin malam yang menghantam wajahnya, jemari panjang kurus Hawkeye yang mengelus pipinya dan bergelayut di sekitar tengkuknya, mengacak-acak liar rambut kehitamannya, kelunakkan lidahnya di sekitar mulutnya, suara jangkrik dari kejauhan dan sayup-sayup pekikkan rendah burung gagak, cicipan daging kambing berbau besi dan sedikit alkohol, helaian rambut hawkeye dan kulit kepalanya yang berminyak di bawah sentuhan jarinya – semuanya. Semuanya ingin dia simpan dalam suatu kotak di mana suatu hari nanti ketika dibuka, orang akan menemukan berbagai warna pelangi di dalamnya.

Oh, sungguh, kalau pun bisa, dia ingin menulis kembali sejarah agar setiap ciuman yang mereka bagi selalu menjadi yang pertama bagi mereka.

Sangat manis -kecupan mereka. Seseorang telah menambahkan gula ke dalam rasa getir dan kuat kopi mereka. Tidak mengapa. Rasanya sangat manis, betul sekali. Dan menenangkan.

Mustang akan mengingatnya. Hari teramat sangat di mana dia menemukan sebuah revelasi dalam hubungan mereka.

Hawkeye tersenyum padanya sesudah itu. Lebar, penuh keinosenan dan tulus. Matanya membulat dalam kesungguhan. Bola matanya itu memantulkan cahaya bulan bulat di langit, sungguh sempurna dalam keanggunannya di tengah malam khusyuk milik mereka. Lelaki itu kemudian mengacak-acak rambut keemasannya.

"Mari kutunjukkan padamu sesuatu."

Jarinya setelah itu menggores-gores sesuatu di atas pasir.

"Transmutasi apa lagi kali ini yang kau pelajari ?"

Mustang melengkungkan bibirnya dalam keenggannan untuk menjawab. "Lihat saja."

Di atas pasir itu digoreskannya besar-besar sebuah hati dan huruf-huruf alfabet dan angka-angka, yang belakangan terbaca oleh hawkeye, "_Roy...Riza...Amestris 1910...lovers forever?"_

Hawkeye tercenung. Mustang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ada bekas krim di wajahku ?"

"Kau tidak memberikan respons."

Hawkeye memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, resah. "Rasanya...kurang pantas..."

Kerutan terbentuk di dahinya.

(Lucu bagaimana cerita cinta ini untuk anak remaja seusia mereka. Oh, ya, tentunya, mereka masih remaja, dan melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan oleh remaja yang sedang kasmaran terasa lebih janggal dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita dan pria dewasa di balik selimut.)

"Kukira..." dia terhenti untuk menelan ludahnya, "kukira hal ini seharusnya pantas untuk kita... Maksudku..."

Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis itu, pita suaranya tercekat.

Gadis di hadapannya terlihat terlalu inosen untuk dipanggil seorang wanita dewasa. Dia kelihatan bercahaya. Semangat muda terpancar. Dan dia menunggu rentetan kalimat-kalimatnya dengan penuh antisipasi, justru hal itu membuatnya gagu dan gemetar.

"ya?"

Kepalanya direndahkan. Senyumnya terbentang lebar di wajahnya.

"aa..."

Mustang memajukan kepalanya. Hidungnya menghendus wangi rambutnya.

"hmm...?"

Jemarinya menggeser beberapa juntaian rambut yang menutupi dahinya, kemudian mengecup dahinya.

"_I love you, riza..."_

Apa pun tahapan hubungan kasual mereka selama ini, tiga patah kata sakral tersebut tergantung di tengah-tengah partikel yang mengambang di udara, diterbangkan oleh angin malam yang meneduhkan itu ke penjuru gurun yang menjadi saksi absah ikrar mereka.

Hawkeye memejamkan matanya, kemudian menarik nafas panjang dan membalas dengan tiga patah kata yang sama.

"_I love you too, Roy..."_

--

Dia bahkan keesokan paginya, tidak dapat menyatakan dengan tepat di mana bukit pasir yang mereka duduki kemarin malam. Angin telah mereka-ulang relief alam. Angin pula telah menghapus goresan hati besar yang digambarnya kemarin malam di bawah pasir.

(dan mereka cukup cerdas untuk segera mengukirnya dalam hati mereka sebelum angin menerbangkan pasir itu dan mengubah bentuknya.)

"Mayor Mustang !! Sedang apa kamu bengong di sana ?! Cepat bergerak !!"

Dia mengambil satu pandangan terakhir pada gundukan-gundukan pasir tersebut, berusaha mengingat kecupan Hawkeye kemarin malam di bawah temaram bulan purnama. Wangi Hawkeye masih terasa mengambang ringan di angkasa.

Kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat. Mustang mengulum senyumnya.

"Ya, sir."

--

Behind the scene

(a.ka hal yang tidak diceritakan pada cerita di atas.)

Hughes : Jadi, Roy, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan si pirang itu ? Aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari tendamu kemarin malam.

Roy : Tidak...aku tidak melakukan apa pun di tendaku.

Hughes : Tendanya, kalau begitu.

Roy : Tidak juga di tendanya...

Hughes : Grr...Oke. Aku melihat kalian berdua, ya. Ketika aku sedang berjaga-jaga di posku. Aku melihat kalian berlari ke arah gundukan pasir itu. Akuilah. Apa yang kau lakukan ?

Roy : Aku bersumpah kami tidak melakukan apa pun. Kami hanya...berbicara.

Hughes : Benarkah ? Hanya berbicara ? Sampah ! Tidak bersentuh, tidak berpelukan, tidak berciuman, tidak ada sesi yang panas setelahnya ?

Roy : -blush- e..enggak !!

Hughes: ooh...Roy ! Kamu tersipu-sipu !! Aku tahu !! Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Ceritakan padaku !!

Roy : e...e..enggak... A..Aku hanya-

-Bunyi sirene

Hughes : Oh, sialan ! Padahal kukira aku baru saja akan menyaksikan rahasia terbesar dari alam semesta.

Roy : (swt) itu bukan rahasia terbesar. Lebih banyak rahasia akan dibeberkan kalau kamu meninggalkan review setelah membaca cerita ini. Buat sang author senang dan dia akan memberikanmu lebih banyak royai smut !!

ME : Benar untuk pertama, benar untuk kedua, SALAH untuk yang ketiga. Smut kepalamu, roy !! Nih. (ngasih Roy beberapa link ke royai smut yang telah dengan suksesnya membunuh otakku)

Roy : -mati karena terlalu banyak pendarahan, aka mimisan.

Me : REVIEWW please :)


End file.
